Maybe, maybe not
by Jazzy-kins
Summary: Bella, Jasper and Emmett Cullen are brothers and sister. what will happen when their parents, Carlisle and Esme decide to adopt Edward and Ailce Mason and Rosalie Hale? Will the boys get along? what stupid pranks will they play? ALL HUMAN. BxE AxJ RxEm
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

BPOV

So there I was, sitting in the passenger's seat of Jazz's new silver Audi TT. I was considerably preoccupied, the ride home from Forks high school had been a quick one, I hadn't realised we had come to a stop in front of the house, where I, along with my brothers Jasper (Jazz) and Emmett (Em) lived with our parents Carlisle and Esme Cullen, the house was huge, more like a mansion, surrounded by the lush, green forest's of Forks.

I had been anxious about this day for some time, well ever since mum and dad decided that it was a good idea. They had decided that they wanted more children, Emmett had cracked a few jokes at the idea but then they told us that they wanted to adopt, and not bratty 2 year olds either, kids around our age, I thought 'where are you going to find kids aged 16-17 who need a home?' but apparently their out there. I mean it's not as if I didn't like the idea of siblings, Em, Jazz and I had always gotten along, even though I'm 16, Jazz is 17 and Emmett has just turned 18, it's just that we were raised and grew up together, these people would be total outsiders.

We didn't know much about the kids our parents were adopting, the little we knew was thanks to Emmett who had asked a few questions, but Jazz and I were completely reluctant to know anything much about these people. There were 3 of them; two girls aged 16 and 17, and a boy who was 17. They were related, the 16 year old girl's brother was the 17 year old brother and the 17 year old girl was their cousin.

Jazz had driven us to and from school today, Emmett usually road with me in my silver Volvo and Jazz took his Motorcycle, but today we were all on edge and wanted to arrive home together because today was the day our new siblings arrived.

Emmett was the first out of the car, "Come on Bella, Jazz, it won't be that bad, their just kids like us, the only difference is that their living with us" he had given both Jasper and I this talk several times today, but Em was always amazingly optimistic.

I just looked up at my oldest brother with doubtful eyes "what if they don't like us? What if we don't like them? What if the family is torn apart over this?"

"I'm sure we'll get along, you never know, we might learn to love them like we love each other" Emmett said with a small grin and a thoughtful look on his face.

I turned in my seat to face Jazz, he hadn't said a word the whole since we left school, I knew his opinion on the issue, and he didn't like it any more than I did. "What are we going to do?"I asked him, he was always the most wise and thoughtful of us, he was a leader, but with a kind soul, Jazz was always one to put others before himself, especially me – his baby sister.

He looked at me, then Emmett and back to me, he took a deep breath "we're going to go up there meet these new siblings and try to make this work, let's do this for mum and dad"

I nodded and got out of the car, Jazz followed closely behind me, next to Em. I walked up the stairs that lead to the front of the house, I paused for a second on the door step, a thousand questions running through my mind, Emmett nudged me in the shoulder, reminding me of what we had decided earlier in the car. I turned to look at him, he looked, well, to be perfectly honest he looked exited. Maybe Emmett was right, maybe we could learn to like them, and at that thought a feeling of hope spread over me, so I reached for the silver door knob and turned it opening the door.

I walked over to the large white couches in the front living room and dropped my bag. I could hear soft voices coming from the kitchen, some I recognised and some I didn't.

"Mum?" I asked in the most confident voice I could manage. I must have been unsuccessful as Jazz reached out and placed his hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture. He knew me inside-out. I began to walk forward, Jazz's hand still on my shoulder as we walked together into the kitchen.

The first things my eyes laid upon were another set of eyes, ones so beautiful and entrancing, emerald green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I realised that I forgot to add my disclaimed to the first chap, so here it is. I don't own Twilight or any of the characters (DUH!!!)

A Massive thanks to: .writing , awsometastic twilight jasper , cl2140 , Jazzii and XXXKellanLutzXXX for your awesome reviews!!!! Thanks a bunch!!! Also thanks to those who subscribed to story alerts and added the story to their favourites!!!!!

Chapter 2...

"Bella?" My mother's voice broke my gaze from those beautiful green eyes.

"Yes?" I turned, now looking at my mother, she was so kind and caring, every aspect of this showed in her loving smile.

"These are your new siblings, Edward Mason, Alice Mason and Rosalie Hale." As she said their names she gestured to each of them. First a boy with untidy bronze hair and those gorgeous emerald green eyes, he looked to be the same age as Jaz but seemed more boyish. The next was a small, pixie like girl; she had small features and clear blue eyes. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointed in all directions. She seemed friendly enough with her sweet, excited smile; it looked as if she were staring at Jasper, who was still at my side with his hand on my shoulder. The last was tall with a figure to die for; she had curves in all the right places. Her hair was golden, gently waving to the middle of the back.

"Why don't I let you kids get acquainted with one another, I'll be in my office if you need anything" and with that she left the six of us in the kitchen together.

At that moment I felt the hand on my shoulder, Jaspers hand, leave its place. I turned to look at Jaz but he was already stalking out of the room, I didn't go after him knowing he just needed time to think. I turned to Emmett next, he was staring at Rosalie with his tongue hanging out, I nudged him in the ribs and he snapped out of it, whipping the drewl away from his face and looking at me, he was grinning like an idiot.

The silence began to feel awkward, I realised that I hadn't introduced myself or my family. "So, um, I'm Bella and this is Emmett" I said to them and gestured to myself and Em. "And that was Jasper" I added and motioned behind me.

"Have you had a chance to see the house yet?" I asked, trying to be polite and make small talk. I felt those emerald green eyes on me, Edwards's eyes. I turned to look at him, now that I looked; I saw he was devastatingly inhumanly beautiful, as was his sister and Rosalie.

"No, we haven't, we only arrived shortly before your selves." Edward said is a velvety voice.

"Well, I'll show Alice and Rosalie to their rooms. Emmett would you sho-" but I was cut off by Emmett's complaints.

"NO WAY! I'm not babysitting the new kids! I've got stuff to do." He said before running off.

I turned back to Rosalie, Alice and Edward. Rosalie looked especially hurt.

"Sorry, Em can be such an insensitive pig at times, anyway, I'll just show you around" I said as cheerfully as possible. The truth was I wish I could have ditched out like Jaz of run away like Em, but I was stuck here and I was too late to bail out.

"Ok, well, there are four bedrooms on the second floor, one of them mine and another one Jazz's and on the third floor there are three rooms, one of them Em's and one Mum and Dad's. So you can choose your own rooms, but don't expect Em or Jaz to give up their rooms for you." I told them as I lead them up the staircase to the second floor.

"Which one has the biggest closet?" Alice asked absent minded, she was looking at the bedrooms briefly, she walked towards a closed door and I quickly stopped her.

"That's Jaspers room" I told her knowing that Jaz wouldn't want to be disturbed.

"Oh, well, when will I get to meet him, I mean we, when will we meet him?" Alice questioned, she was blushing and looked extremely embarrassed.

Just then, Jaz came out of his room, he had obviously heard us and came to investigate.

"Hi, sorry about before, I'm Jasper." He said, though I think he was mainly addressing Alice, he took her hand and placed a small kiss on it. I turned back to Edward and Rosalie and they were also looking away from the couple to be.

"Well, there is one room upstairs, next to Emmett's, he doesn't snore so, who wants it?" I asked.

"I'll take it!" Rosalie said a little too enthusiastically. Edward and I looked at her questioningly.

"What, I like the top floor" she said looking between Edward and I. And with that she was off, heading up stairs to find her room.

This left Edward and I alone in the hall way: Alice and Jaz were in one of the spare rooms across from Jaspers, I concluded that it must be Alice's new room. Edward and I turned to look at each other, he smiled a gorgeous crocked smile and I felt my heart skip.

"So, which room is yours?" he asked

"This one, next to Jaspers" I said pointing toward my room. "So, we're across the hall from one another."

"I guess we are!"

A/N. Ok so Read and Review PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own TWILIGHT or any of the characters, especially Jasper (sobs).**

Thanks to all the peoples who reviewed and anyone who liked the story!!!!!  
I got 451 hits!!!! Thanks! Special thanks to **.writing ** for encouraging me and for the technical support.

Also, have a look at the poll on my profile, which twilight guy is hottest!  
Jasper (A.K.A. my favourite character) is winning!!! WHOO! Thanks to those who voted!

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

I was surprised by his enthusiasm, maybe I should warn him about my slight tenancy to sleep talk, Ok, it was more than slight! Jaz told it happened almost every night, apparently Emmett had once taped me and put the footage on YouTube.

I decided I better warn him. "Um, by the way, just to let you know, I kind of sleep talk...a bit"

"That's ok, so, err... can I see your room?" he asked, I eyed him suspiciously.

He quickly amended himself "you know, just to make sure their all the same size" he said it with a small smile touching the corners of his lips.

I saw no reason to deny his request "Sure, why not?"

I lead him into my room; it was large, but no bigger than the others. The walls were painted a soft blue and the far wall was an enormous sheet of glass. Photos lined the walls, pictures of my brothers and I, my parents, my friends and my boyfriend; Jacob Black. In the corner there was a large white desk covered in books, CD's and more photos. My queen sized bed placed between my desk and the glass wall. The floor was carpeted white and a large blue shaggy rug a few shades deeper than the walls lay atop it. On the wall across from my bed and desk there was a loft above my walk-in wardrobe and on sweat, there was a ladder from the ground to the loft, up there was a huge book shelf filled with the classics and a bit of poetry. There were also a loveseat and footrest I used to relax.

'Wow!" was all he could say. He walked over to the window and looked out over of the beautiful forests of Forks.

He turned to look at me, his gorgeous green eyes found my plain chocolate brown ones. A small smile spread across his floorless face and I felt my heart race. Why did this have to happen to me, I had Jake, why did Edward have to have this effect on me?

"Beautiful" he said to me, not sure whether he was talking about the landscape or something else, I blushed a looked down.

He slowly walked over to my desk and picked up one of my favourite books, Wuthering Heights. He raised an eye brow and asked "a classics girl are we?"

I nodded "come with me" I said as I grabbed his hand to lead him up the ladder to my loft. But as my skin met his, an electric current ran through it and my hand felt like it was on fire. I climbed up the ladder one handed, the other hand around Edwards. Then we reached the top my hand went limp but Edward kept my hand in his. I looked down at our entwined hands, he noticed and let go.

"Sorry" he muttered.

"This is quite a collection you have" he said quickly changing the subject. He was such a gentleman.

"Thanks." I brought him up here as I believed he would fully appreciate it.

He reached to take out a thick poetry book; he held it in his hands and looked at me questioningly.

"A gift from Jaz, he's really into poetry and always has been. I think I just followed his lead and fell in love with it." I explained.

He nodded and explored the loft, he found a pile of music sheets; he held them up for me to see.

"I sing. I'm in the schools choir" I answered simply.

"Wow, really, will you sing to me?" he asked eagerly

I looked at him warily. "Maybe another time" I told him.

"I play the piano, we should do a duet some time" he gave me a crooked smile

"Sure" I promised him

He continued to explore the loft until something stopped him, he was looking at a photo of Jake and I, we were in La Push, at the first beach, in the picture I had my hand around his shoulders and we were pulling funny faces.

"Another brother of yours I haven't met?" he asked with a chuckle.

I sighed "no, that's Jake" I paused and took a deep breath, "my boyfriend"

**EPOV**

Those two words shattered my heart, how could I be so stupid? Of course she already had a boyfriend, and I was supposed to be her brother!

I turned to her and tried not to look to heartbroken "Oh" was all I said.

She looked up at me; she seemed to look upset at her own words.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" she asked innocently.

**BPOV**

"No, I did, her name was Tanya. I caught her cheating on me with my best friend." He answered and hung his head.

"Oh" was all I could say.

"I better go get settled in" Edward said, he turned and started to climb down the ladder. I followed him down, but about half way down the hand I had on the ladder slipped and I fell through the air backward. I closed my eyes and prepared for the impact upon the floor, but instead a pair of strong, warm arms caught me.

I opened to see Edwards face only inches from mine. Our eyes met and drew our faces closer together, just as our lips were about to meet there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. I gasped and looked towards the door to find both Jasper and Emmett looking at us with disapproval.

"Sorry to interrupt but Esme was wondering where you where." Jaz said in a very cold voice.

Emmett, who I had been expecting to laugh his head off, was glaring at Edward, both Jaz and Em are over-protective brothers and were always 'trying to keep me safe'

Edward put me on my feet carefully and placed a light kiss on my forehead. Jaz almost tackled him to the ground; luckily Em had a stern hand of his shoulder to restrain him.

Edward walked out of the room and my brothers stepped in and closed the door behind them.

"What the hell was all that about!" Jasper shouted at me. I went to go sit on my bed where Em joined me, Jaz sat at my desk.

"I don't know, I fell and he caught me" I told them both.

"It looked to be more than that" Jaz said with a little too much attitude for my liking, he was such an over protective fool.

"I don't know!" I yelled "I just feel so, so..."I was trying to find the right words.

"I think I'm falling for him" I murmured, more to myself than to Jaz or Em.

"And who are you to judge me, Jaz? I saw you and Alice, the way you looked at each other! And don't you even get me started on how eagar Rosalie was to have the room upstairs across from yours Em!"

"Rose and I talked, I'm falling for her, It's weird, these people are supposed to be out brother and sisters." Em stated and looked me in the eyes.

"Alice is the most amazing person I've ever met! " Jaz said matter of factly.

"The only difference between us and you is that you already have Jake, we wouldn't be cheating on anyone" Jaz said in a strong but kinder voice

This had given me a lot to think about, I was falling for Edward, but I still loved Jake! Maybe this was just sisterly love I felt for him, no, that wouldn't explain the almost kiss, plus I had never felt that way about Jaz or Em. I didn't even feel this way for Jake! What is happening to me?

Just then mum called from the kitchen "Kids, dinners up!"

I looked my brothers and we headed for the door. "This is sure to be interesting" I muttered

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Please review!!!!!  
Review=Preview!!!!!**

**Love Jazzy-kins!**

**A.K.A. Steph!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: The usual, I don't own twilight!!!! In fact, the only own this story!!! Heh!**

**A/N. Sorry I haven't updated in like more than a week, but school is hectic AS!!!! I seriously don't have any time for myself anymore!!!! The only reason I am able to write this is because my science teacher is a saint and delayed our science essay.**

**Thanks to you, the readers: please review!!! And thanks for all the reviews I received, I would name you but you know who you are!!!!**

Chapter 4

Emmett, Jasper and I walked down the large staircase, through the living room and into the dining room, everyone was already seated. Mum and dad were at the heads of the table, Alice and Edward sat across from one another at dad's end of the table and Rosalie was seated at on the same side of the table but at mum's end, deep in discussion with her. Em practically ran for the seat across from Rosalie, Jaz calmly went for the seat next to Alice, but with an unmistakable grin on his face, Alice couldn't look more pleased by his decision. That left one seat for me. Luckily Em and Jaz were too engrossed with their girls to notice where I would be seated, I'm sure they'd be giving me a look of total disapproval.

As I sat down next to Edward, my mother gave me a meaningful glance and looked between him and me. She had noticed that we had paired up pretty much instantly; I think she was enjoying playing match maker. I smiled but shook my head and the mouthed 'Jacob'. She just frowned and looked down. She didn't approve of Jake. I saw Alice watching this nonverbal conversation; I winked at her and mouthed 'tell you later.' She just nodded and turned her attention back to Jaz.

The way they looked at each other with such adoration made me a tad jealous. Jake and I had a good relationship, but it had nothing on these two, and they had known each other from like, an hour!

This got me thinking about the way Edward looked at me this afternoon...

"So have you kids had a chance to really get to know each other?" The sound of my mother's voice pulled me from my thoughts.

"No, not really." I answered; mum gave me a 'please, for me' look. I decided that I would at least try to make them feel welcome and comfortable. "Maybe we could play 20 questions after dinner?" I said, trying to sound hopeful.

"Sure, that would be fantastic!" Alice replied, she was practically jumping up and down in her seat, how could someone so small have so much energy? I had a feeling that we would be friends.

Mum served up dinner, lasagne, gross! I'm a vegetarian but mum always makes me a piece of vegetarian lasagne. She went back into the kitchen to get my dinner, when she returned I noticed that she had two slices, I looked up at her and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Edward is a vegetarian also." my mother said and smiled at Edward beside me "I hope you enjoy it, it's one of Bella's favourites."

"Thanks," he said and smiled back at my mother.

Dinner passed in comfortable but slightly tense silence, dad talked a little about his day at work and asked Jaz, Em and I how school was. "The usual" we answered in perfect synchronization. All the way through dinner I could feel Edwards eyes on me, occasionally I glanced over at him only find him looking at me; I blushed and looked down at my plate. I also noticed Jaz and Em glaring at Edward, I tell you, 'If looks could kill...' I finished last, and offered to clear the table while everyone else headed up stairs.

I began to stack the plates when I heard a velvety voice, Edward's voice. "Here, I'll help you." He took the plates and carried them into them over to the kitchen sink. Together we put the dishes into the dishwasher. Just as I was about to put the last plate in, I slipped over my own feet and fell, for the second time today a pair of strong arms caught me, however the plate I was holding was not so lucky, it slipped from my grasp and smashed on the tiled floor.

I looked up at Edwards face and into his eyes, those emerald green eyes. "Bella, are you ok?" my name sounded so perfect coming from his mouth, "I'm fine, thanks" I said with a smile. Wait, wait, wait; you have a boyfriend Bella, remember? Jacob. Just then Alice walked into the room, she saw Edward holding me and a small, smug smile appeared upon her face. "I just came to see what had happened, I heard a smash." Immediately Edward put me on my feet and started cleaning up the shattered splinters of glass from the plate.

"No, let me do that, it was my fault any way" I told him.

"I insist I'll finish up here" he told me with a smile playing at the tips of his lips. He is such a gentle man. Alice approached me "we'll wait for you upstairs Edward, come on Bella, Emmett, Rose and Jaz are up there too." And with that she took my hand and practically dragged me up stairs.

Like Alice said, Em, Rosalie and Jaz were in the upstairs living room, the room was a beige colour. It was decorated in various shades of white and beige. On the far wall sat a massive flat screen TV and in the centre of the room there sat three small couches, cream in colour. Rosalie and Emmett shared one, sitting quite close together, Jaz sat on another and the other unoccupied. I went for the unoccupied couch as I assumed the seat next to Jasper was reserved for Alice.

Just as I had thought Alice went to sit with Jaz, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and sure enough Edward walked into the room and sat next to me, but not before shooting looks of disapproval at both Emmett and Jaz. So, Edwards was also an overly protective brother, the boys would get along fine if they didn't have eyes for one another's sisters, wait, Edward isn't interested in me, was he?

We were all seated when Alice started "so who wants to go first?"

...

A/N. Please review!!!

So, do you think I should add some different POV's??? Please tell! I was thinking about it and I'm not sure!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight or the character's (sobs)**

Chapter 5

**BPOV**

We all looked towards Alice who wore a mischievous grin upon her face, "dose everyone know how to play?"

I nodded and turned to look at everyone else, Rosalie was practically sitting in Emmett's lap, they looked so cute together, perfect for each other. Jaspers eyes were fixed on Alice and hers on his, like they were having a silent conversation; they seemed to have already bonded so perfectly, like they were made for each other. I had no doubt that those two couples were in love, the kind of love that lasts a life time, true love.

I turned to look at Edward, he was looking at me, I could feel his gaze on me before but I chose to leave his perfect face for last. Those emerald green eyes bore into my own, like he could see into my soul, his untidy bronze hair tousled atop his head and those gorgeous lips...

Bella, get a hold of yourself! You have Jake, a steady relationship. Besides Edward probably already has a girlfriend. NO! Stop! It doesn't matter whether he dose or not! HE IS YOUR BROTHER AND YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

But I forgot all that when he smiled a heartbreakingly astonishing crooked smile, I blushed, smiled back and turned back to Alice, she seemed to be the one running this.

**EPOV (I got a lot of people wanting to hear from Eddie-boy!)**

As I looked at Bella I couldn't help but think of her utter beauty, her silky mahogany hair hung around her face perfectly, her chocolate brown eyes, possibly the most dazzling things I have ever seen, and her luscious lips... Wait, hold on there. SHE IS YOUR SISTER! And she has a boy friend! I can't believe I'm even thinking about her in that way, but I couldn't help it. I felt completely comfortable around her; I hadn't ever felt this way about anyone, not even Tanya when we were together.

She turned to look at me, I smiled at her, not being able to help myself, her delicate cheeks turned the most gorgeous shade of pink and she smiled back at me. I felt the breath catch in my throat. I couldn't help but think back to this afternoon in her room, the felling of the warm body in my arms, the feel of her skin beneath my lips, even if I didn't get to kiss her perfect lips...

Alice cleared her throat to call everyone's attention "So, I'll start, we take turns of asking questions and we all have to answer so we all get to know each other!" she said excitedly. God, that was my sister for you, and energized bunny. "Let's begin with the basics, what are your hobbies?" that not too bad, I guess.

Alice turned to Jasper, I didn't like the way they looked at one another, I mean, come on, she is my baby sister! Jasper paused a second before answering. "Poetry, books on the southern wars and Ti Kwan Do" he answered. Poetry, Bella had mentioned that he was really into it.

Alice gave him a small smile and announced her hobbies. "Shopping, fashion and art."

"Cars and shopping" Rosalie stated, though Alice and I already knew this, the others looked surprised.

Emmett grinned and stated quite proudly "Cooking and Ti Kwan Do" this surprised me, a big guy like Emmett I thought would be into football of something like that.

It was not my turn; I had to think for a moment and then answered. "Classical music, books and playing the piano." I turned to Bella, she looked surprised.

She took a deep breath and answered. "Well, um, Edward you kinda took my answers, but instead of the piano, I do a bit of singing"

"Now Bella, you are being way too modest" Jasper announced.

"Yeah, Bella's been singing since she was like 8, why don't you show them bells?" Emmett pleaded with her like a child.

Bells laughed, the sound was like a chorus of church bells, "no Em, I'm not that good!" she said looking down, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh, please Bella" Alice pleaded and gave her infamous puppy dog pout.

She turned to look at me, "Please Bella?" I asked.

"Alright, alright" she said as she got up from of the couch to stand in front of us all. She cleared her throat and began to sing 'Love story' by Taylor Swift.

BPOV

I turned to Edward, "Pleas Bella?" he asked. I felt like I couldn't deny him any thing

"Alright, alright" I stood up and stood in front of my family. I decided to sing my favourite song on recent. Love story by Taylor Swift. I took a deep breath and began.

We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air.

I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you, "Please don't go..."  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone.  
I keep waiting, for you but you never come.  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said...

Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes.  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh.

'cause we were both young when I first saw you

I sighed and looked around at my family, not a dry eye in sight; I heard a small sob from the door way, there stood my mother and father. My mum came over and gave me a gentle hug. When I was realised I was caught in a bone breaking bug from Em, he was such a teddy bear. Jaz was next, he placed a small kiss on my head and a supportive hug, Rosalie and Alice came over squealing and telling me how good I was. I went back to sit with Edward, he seemed to be lost for words

"What did you think" I asked, for some reason his opinion was the one I really cared about the most.

"Bella that was amazing, I've never heard anything so beautiful in my life" I smiled back at him.

My parents went back down stairs and we continued our game of 20 questions, I felt Edwards's eyes on me the whole time and occasionally slipped glimpses at him. After about an hour I decided to get to bed, we had school in the morning and the day was sure to be interesting, it would be Edward, Alice and Rosalie's first day at forks high.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: don't own twilight!!!!! (If I did I would share it with Jazzy-kina pixie!!!!!)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!**

**This chapter is dedicated to XXXKellanLutzXXX and Jazzy-kins pixie!!!**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

BEEEEEEEEP!

I awoke to the loud and irritating buzzing sound of my alarm clock, I hit the snooze button, thinking 5 more minutes wouldn't hurt, I lay back in bed, when it clicked, everything that happened yesterday, my new siblings, 20 questions, me singing and Edward. Today would be their first day at Forks High, I supposed mum will expect us to look out for them, though that wouldn't be a problem, I was starting to like them and by the way Emmett and Jasper were looking at Rosalie and Alice, that wouldn't be a problem. Today would also be the day that Edward met Jacob, my boyfriend. I anticipated that it would be a bit awkward, I mean, Jacob is my boyfriend but, I think I have feelings for Edward, which seems kind of weird seeing he was supposed to be my brother.

Reluctantly, I got up, showered and dressed; today wore a simple blue blouse, my skinny jeans and a long, white coat. I opened my bedroom door and peeked out, no one else was up, only me and maybe dad, he usually left for work earlier though. I crept down the stairs, surprisingly without falling over something, and walked into the kitchen.

I entered the kitchen and made my way over to the bench, I was looking around for the crunchy nut – my favourite cereal – I found the box only to find it empty. I swear there was some left yesterday and no one else really liked it...

"Sorry, I think I stole your breakfast" said a voice from behind me. I spun around to find Alice sitting at the dining room table. She was wearing black skinny jeans, a purple blouse with embroidered neck line, a denim vest, a pair of purple heals and a grey trench coat.

"Oh, that's okay, why are you up so early?" I asked, confused as to why anyone would be awake so early, I would prefer to be in my nice, warm bed right no

"Well, last night, after you went to bed, some stuff happened. Basically the boys are all for getting revenge on each other and I wanted to stay out of it." She said hesitantly. What on earth did she mean?

"What stuff? Did Emmett say something stupid? You know, that would be just like him..." I asked trailing off at the end.

"Um, well, yes and no. Emmett kissed Rose, on the cheek and, well, Edward got all over protective, Emmett and Jaz had a go at him for kissing you on the forehead earlier" she paused and gave me a wicked smile and I blushed. How did she know about that?! It was most likely Em and his big mouth. "And, well, Rose and I stopped them before anything major happened, but, boys will be boys." She told me and shrugged her shoulders at the end.

"Wow, sounds like I missed a lot last night. So, Em and Rosalie, sort of figured by the way he was looking at her." I smiled and added, "Like the way you and Jaz look at each other" I turned, walked towards the table and sat across from her. She looked down and blushed slightly.

"Edward looks at you the same way." she told me. At that moment I felt so guilty and confused, I have a boyfriend, I think I have feelings for my newly adopted brother and her I was being told by his sister that he looks at me funny! This was just too weird.

"GRRRR! My life is so complicated." I told Alice, well, I sort of exploded at her. "I have a boyfriend and I think I have feelings for my adopted brother! Do you see the problem here?" she looked shocked but slowly a sly smile crept onto her face. "So you do like him then?" she asked.

"No Alice," I said in a sarcastic voice. "Is the sky grey? Is your hair black? Will it rain today? Of course I like him!" I explained in an exasperated voice. "How could anyone not?" I mumbled. Alice just looked up from her pop tart and laughed at me.

"Shit!" someone exclaimed from upstairs. Must be the boys, Emmett was truly a great prankster, he had taught me a thing or two but me was the pro.

"That was Edward" Alice whispered to me over the table. We both rose from our seats and went to investigate.

We walked down the hall way of the second floor and turned to look into Edward's room, everything, and I mean EVERYTHING was covered in, what seemed to be, feathers. **(LOL!!! I actually had a dream about doing this to my brother) **His whole room was a vision of white and in the middle of it stood Edward. He looked utterly shocked and was cursing under his breath; he looked toward the doorway, where Alice and I stood. All we could do was burst out laughing, we were hysterical! The look on his face was priceless. All of a sudden there was a bright flash from behind us. I spun around to see what had happened, Alice was on the ground still laughing her head off, unable to stop, I turned to find Emmett shaking with silent laughter and a camera in his hands. I was still laughing and this only made me laugh harder. Emmett's booming laugh joined mine and Alice's.

"He got you good Edward!" Alice managed to say once she had calmed down, by this time Jasper had come to see what all the noise was about, he and Emmett shared a mischievous grin and u knew Jazz had been in on the prank.

I looked down at my watch and realised I was late for choir, "Um, I got to go! I'm late, bye." I said to none in particular and raced out the door.

**Jasper POV! (This is for JO-BO and for everyone else who voted Jasper the hottest guy in the twilight movie on my pole! Check it out!!! Have your vote!)**

We all gathered down stairs in the living room as it was time to leave for school. We had to figure out how we were getting to school, not everyone could fit in one car. Bella had already left for school because she had choir practise and taken her Volvo, my Audi TT would barely fit four people, so, it looked like we would be travelling separately today. I looked around for Alice; I could drive her to school, that way I would get to spend more time with her.

"So, well have to ride separately because Bella took her Volvo and my Audi TT won't fit 5 people." I announced to the others.

"Wait, Emmett, don't you have a car?" the blonde, Rosalie I think it was. I'm terrible with names, asked from Emmett's side. He looked down to the floor in shame.

"He had a car, then he crashed it, mum and dad bought him a new one, then he wrecked that. Let's just say they won't get him a new one." I told the group, a wide smirk on my face.

Alice, Edward and I rode in my Audi and, after a lot of begging I allowed Emmett to borrow my motorcycle. Emmett and Rosalie took the bike, though Edward was concerned for Rosalie's safety on the thing.

The ride to school was rather uneventful, I couldn't really talk to Alice because Edward was there and whenever I tried to start a conversation he would give me the death glare!

We were going meet up with Bella before school as usual, when we arrived she was standing by the cafeteria, she was talking to Leah and Angela. (A/N. all the La push kids go to Forks High!)They turned to look at us, well my new brother and sisters, giggles and turned back to each other. What are they doing? I will never understand girls!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BPOV

I had just finished choir practise when I walked out of the music rooms and towards the cafeteria to wait for everyone else to arrive. I noticed Leah and Angela talking and decided to join them.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked casually. Leah and I had been best friends since we were in kindergarten.

"Hey, nothing much, how about you? How did yesterday go?" she asked, concern filled her eyes. She and Angela were the only ones I had told about my new siblings.

"Ok, hey, there they are now" I said noticing my family pulled up and walked towards me.

"Oh my god! They are so beautiful! And just look at that Bronze haired one!" I laughed but when she mentioned Edward, I felt, well I guess I felt kind of jealous. Wow, that's weird!

A/N  
sorry this wasn't a great chapter!  
Anyways – please review!!! It's good to know what you guys think!!! Also, any ideas you have yould be greatly appreciated!!!!

Thanks!!!!

P.S I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry I didn't update sooner, things are kind of hectic!


End file.
